


Places

by DellaMortem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra needs therapy, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaMortem/pseuds/DellaMortem
Summary: 5 lugares en los que Catra se siente fuera de lugar.//Hecho para Judith Mara en el Secret Santa del grupo She-ra y los memes del poder en Facebook.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 21





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hace muchísimo tiempo no me animaba a escribir ni mucho menos a publicar nada de lo que escribo, entonces seguramente hay muchos errores que no estoy notando.  
> Dicho esto espero que lo disfruten mientras esperamos la 5ta temporada con ansias.

I.  
A Catra siempre le han gustado los lugares altos, abajo en la distancia se ven todos muy pequeños. A veces es ella quien quiere sentirse grande, ágil, asentada en el borde de un tubo delgado, agarrada solo de las patas mullidas y las uñas afiladas. El viento sopla fuerte hoy, silba al meterse entre los callejones y los tubos y las grietas, se le mete entre las orejas peludas y le revuelca el cabello enmarañado y suelto, es un llamado ominoso desde el acantilado donde se sienta. El cabello en la nuca se para en alerta y Catra siente como la piel le pide algo que no sabe bien que es.  
Que no quiere saber qué es. Algo que trata de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Está sola.  
Esta sola en este lugar en el que nunca solía estar sola, pues junto a ella siempre estaba el perfume suave del cabello de Adora, su piel que olía a sal y su ropa a detergente (es el mismo detergente al que huele su ropa, el mismo al que huele la ropa de todos en la horda, pero ninguno como ella, ninguno con ese toque dulce que era únicamente ella). Adora solía pararse junto a ella, el cuerpo inclinado contra el tubo mientras Catra se balanceaba sobre él, las mejillas rosadas y la cola de caballo que ondeaba con cada movimiento de la cabeza, juntas veían desaparecer el sol entre los picos a la distancia.  
Pero ya no hay adora, ni sal, ni olor a detergente, ni mejillas rosadas o cabello rubio que huele a perfume. El aire huele a estática y el sol está oculto por nubarrones oscuros que tiñen todo en un naranja opaco y sin vida. Catra se siente como si tuviera un agujero en medio del pecho. 

II. 

Nadie se molesta en limpiar el desastre que hizo en la cama de Adora. Ahí siguen los pedazos de espuma sobre el cochón destripado, la almohada en pedazos y las marcas de sus garras afiladas en la pared.  
Son las mismas sabanas, la misma cama, la misma habitación donde había dormido siempre acurrucada a los pies de adora. Que patético. Piensa Catra mientras se limpia las lágrimas antes de que alguien la vea. El camarote de arriba está intacto, como siempre desde hace años que dejó de usarlo. Siempre tuvieron la misma cama, aunque al crecer se volvió estrecha para ambas, nunca le importó, adora estaba siempre junto a ella y eso era lo que importaba. Juntas dominando el mundo, luchando contra la alianza y compartiendo un estrecho camarote en las noches. ¿Que más podría desear?  
A veces, si se acurruca y cierra los ojos lo suficientemente fuerte, el perfume de las sabanas de Adora le hace creer que ella sigue ahí.

III.  
Ha tomado la costumbre de pasar el rato en la habitación de Scorpia, hasta que ya es muy tarde y debe irse a la cama, nunca se ha quedado a dormir, no puede. La habitación, al igual que scorpia es organizada, limpia y huele a lo que huele el bosque después de la lluvia.  
Catra nota como Scorpia la mira, cuando cree que no la está mirando; claro que lo nota, sería una idiota para no hacerlo, pero el maldito rayo de sol que tiene por amiga no parece notar todo lo que Catra hace solo para alejarla. ¡simplemente no lo entiende!  
No es que no le guste, es simplemente que Catra no puede permitir que se le acerque otra princesa (dice la palabra con veneno, pues las princesas le han robado todo lo que alguna vez fue suyo). No puede de nuevo permitirse disfrutar los abrazos, la cercanía, los mimos, los arrullos. Todo eso era de Adora. Todo, cuando no conocía a Scorpia, ni su habitación, ni el bosque después de la lluvia ni el mundo fuera de los muros afilados de la horda.  
Es tarde y la suya es la única habitación aun iluminada, Scorpia no le dice nada, sabe que la dejaría quedarse todo el tiempo que ella quiera, sin embargo, debe irse.  
El silencio de los pasillos es ensordecedor, pues ni siquiera sus patas mullidas hacen ruido contra el metal del suelo. Sabe que no volverá a su cama, no lo ha hecho desde que Adora se fue, no puede volver al camarote destrozado, no puede dormir con Scoropia, y no hay mas camas disponibles.  
Catra supone que podría sacar a Kyle a patadas de la suya y conseguir un par de horas de sueño, mas no lo hace. 

El amanecer la encuentra aún deambulando los pasillos con una mirada de desasosiego.

IV.  
En la nave de la horda no hay camas, ni habitaciones, todo se siente alienigena a sus ojos cansados. todos los olores son nuevos, o bueno, todos excepto la princesa que brilla.  
La reina, Glimmer.  
¿Quién hubiera dicho que la princesa a quien más había resentido se convertiría en una inusual aliada? Llevan apenas un par de días deambulando la nave, escondidas entre los ductos y los pasillos oscuros, y Glimmer se rehúsa a dejarla atrás, por más comentarios groseros que le diga. Catra supone que en circunstancias como esta es mejor “malo conocido” ... literalmente.  
En el espacio no hay noche, ni día, ni forma de saber ciertamente el paso del tiempo. Cada tantas horas los guardias cambian de turno, los cocineros toman su descanso y ahí aprovecha sus sigilo y sus patas hábiles para robar algo de comida para ambas.  
En ocasiones, por una de las escotillas translucidas puede ver hacia afuera, a las estrellas, tan desconocidas y nuevas que le erizan el pelo de toda la piel. También está Etheria, allá abajo, todo su planeta, allá abajo Adora. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, y sigue pensando en Adora.  
Glimmer está junto a ella, mirando hacia el espacio con expresión perdida. ¿Estará ella también pensando en Adora? ¿también querrá volver a ella por sobre todas las cosas? ¿también extrañará el perfume del cabello de adora y su olor a sal y detergente y su sonrisa y sus mejillas rosadas?  
Puede ser que ambas sean mas similares de lo que creía. 

V.  
Catra despierta con el sol dándole en los ojos a través de las altas ventanas de la habitación. Se escuchan cantos de pájaros y todo está bañado en un suave color violeta.  
La cama es amplia y mullida, se siente extraña bajo sus patas, Catra se siente torpe, como si un rasguño de sus uñas afiladas pudiese hacer que explotara. Es incomoda, pero a la persona compartiendo su cama parece no importarle. En la cabecera apenas se ve la maraña de cabellos rubios removerse aun dormida. Adora dijo que al principio también le costó acostumbrarse a las camas, las sillas bajas, los cojines mullidos, las ventanas altas y el sonido de pájaros en vez de las tuberías lóbregas de la horda, donde todo es afilado, incomodo, frio, metálico.  
En Brigtmoon ya Adora no huele a sal y detergente. Huele dulce, a flores, a pan recién horneado y a lo que huele el océano desde la playa cuando hay mucho viento. Sonríe mas y camina con más libertad. En Brightmoon Adora le acaricia el rostro y las orejas, le pone la cabeza en el hombro, las manos en la cintura, en los brazos, entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella.  
En Brightmoon anoche compartieron su primer beso real, no un roce de labios clandestino en un pasillo oscuro de la horda. Adora la besó en la sala de guerra, frente a todos, sin vergüenza, sin miedo, sin rencores; sus labios se sentían suaves, sabían a té con miel. Catra se siente como flotando cuando lo recuerda.  
A su lado Adora parece despertar, se remueve un poco y vuelve a quedarse quieta. Extiende el brazo y atrae a Catra hacia sí con una sonrisa perezosa.  
Catra supone que unos minutos más de sueño no le caerían mal. 

Fin.


End file.
